Olmak
The Kanohi Olmak was the Mask of Dimensional Gates. The Olmaks gives it user the power to create cross-dimensional gateways for themselves and others to use. The portals can be made independent of the user's concentration if they so desire. History Creation The only two existing Kanohi Olmaks were created by Artakha. The first was given to a Toa; who would later join Jovan's Team, and the second was given to an Order of Mata Nui member named Brutaka. First Olmak The First Olmak belonged to Brutaka. He was not known to have significantly used it until being placed on Voya Nui. While on the island, he used the Olmak to Teleport a Tahtorak to Metru Nui for his own amusement. However, Brutaka was later exposed to Antidermis and allied himself with the Piraka - A group of six Rogue Skakdi who had rebelled against the Dark Hunters. After defeating the Toa Nuva and knocking six Matoran unconscious, he was responsible for throwing them out of the Piraka Stronghold. He left four of them in the open and noted that one had escaped. As he was about to turn his back he noticed a Doom Vipor advancing on the Matoran. Acting on reaction, he used his Olmak to teleport it to the top of Mount Valamai - Where is fell and burnt to its death. He then blamed this on his old merciful ways. Second Olmak Great Disruption The second Olmak belonged to a Toa placed in Jovan's Team. Following the Matoran Civil War 79,100 years ago, the Toa who wore the Olmak used his mask to transport the group between the Chamber of Life on Voya Nui to Karda Nui, where the Kanohi Ignika was used to revive Mata Nui. Use by the Order of Mata Nui Some time after this, the Order of Mata Nui were able to use this Toa's Olmak to allow Botar to imprison the corrupt Toa Mangai Tuyet in an Alternate Dimension. Use by the Brotherhood of Makuta Following its use, the Olmak was returned to the Toa only for him to be assassinated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Mask then fell into possession of Makuta Tridax; who used it to transport himself to approximately 100 Alternate Universes to abduct each Universe's Toa Takanuva. Fusion to Vezon However, following an Order of Mata Nui attack being launched on Destral, Vezon was able to steal the Olmak and lead the Takanuva army. Upon using his Olmak, Vezon found himself in the Chamber of the Energized Protodermis Entity's Island. His presence allowed Toa Helryx and Keetongu to escape but left the Half-Skakdi to be fused to the Olmak as a result of his transformation. While trying to gain some control over the Olmak, Vezon fell in and out of different dimensions. He travelled to the Main Universe's Swamp of Secrets, which created a Dimentional Gate to the Melding Alternate Universe and transported Mazeka and Vultraz there. He then travelled to The Kingdom and witnessed Matoran and Dark Hunters uniting to construct a large cannon. He also travelled to a Universe where Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax swapped roles. Vezon travelled through several other Dimensions until he teleported to an Alternate Spherus Magna by accident. Vezon began to become familiar with his surroundings when a group of Bone Hunters appeared to attack them, leaving Vezon stranded in their path. Luckily, he was saved when the world around him stopped and he was spoken to by the Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. He claimed to be trapped on Bota Magna and that he would offer Vezon control over his new powers if he helped him to escape. Vezon was then trained to some degree of stability with the Olmak and recently used it to transport Helryx, Lewa, Tuyet, Artakha, Axonn, Brutaka, and Miserix to Bota Magna. Example Usage Brutaka used his Olmak to accidentally transport Takanuva to a pocket dimension in BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets. Known Wearers Great *Brutaka - Formerly; Olmak now destroyed *A Toa from Jovan's Toa Team - Formerly; now deceased *Makuta Tridax - Occasionally; now deceased *Vezon - Formerly; now fused to his face *Botar - Twice; but only briefly Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Kanohi Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Matoran Universe